spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clem vs. Sheldon
'Clem vs. Sheldon '''is the thirty-first episode of ''Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Clem *Sand Larry *Black Sand (debut) *Prisoner SandBob *Sand Squidward *Assistant Karen (cameo) *Timmy the Twina (cameo) *Prisoner SpongeBob (cameo) Locations Bikini Bottom *Bucket of Evil *Arena of Doom (debut) Other *Island Plot Clem challenges Leader Plankton to a fight. An extremely awesome fight. The winner gets to become the leader of the ocean! Who will win? Clem or Sheldon? Story It was a calm peaceful day in Bikini Bottom and Leader Plankton was watching TV when suddenly Clem burst in. "Clem! What the heck are you doing here?! Can't you see I'm trying to watch SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show?!" shouted Leader Plankton. "I don't care about that! I want to be leader!" shouted Clem. "Never!" shouted Leader Plankton. "Fine, then I'll fight you for it! If I win, I get to rule the ocean instead of you!" shouted Clem. "And if I win I continue to rule the ocean and you can become my prisoner!" shouted Leader Plankton. "Deal!" agreed Clem. Clem and Leader Plankton were getting ready to fight in the Arena of Doom when Assistant Karen came by. "Are you sure you want to do this?" said Assistant Karen. "Yes, I'm sure! I have to show that idiot whose boss!" shouted Plankton. Timmy the Twina and Prisoner SpongeBob who were both tied up rolled their eyes. Leader Plankton kicked Clem who landed on the ground in pain unable to stand up. "Ha! I knew I would beat you!" said Leader Plankton when suddenly a giant machine popped out and Clem jumped in it. "Beat me?" Clem laughed evily and started chasing Leader Plankton with the robot. Leader Plankton quickly created a plane out of sand and flew away. The sand plane quickly changed back into regular sand and Leader Plankton fell onto a distant island. "Hey there, Leader Plankton!" said Sand Larry. "Sand Larry?! I thought I blew up this place!" said Leader Plankton confused. "You did, but a new island was formed and we moved there," explained Sand Larry when suddenly Clem landed on the island. "Oh no! It's Clem!' shouted Leader Plankton. Prisoner SandBob ran to Clem. "I'm on Clem's team!" Prisoner SandBob announced quickly transforming into Black Sand. Leader Plankton created a giant sand plane and jumped in it along with Sand Larry. Leader Plankton flew towards Clem's machine but Clem and Black Sand flew up in the air. Sand Larry then started shooting missiles at the two. Clem and Black Sand replied by shooting missiles at them too. Leader Plankton aimed a missile at Clem but it missed and hit Black Sand who then turned into regular black sand causing Clem's machine to malfunction. Clem's machine shot him back to Bikini Bottom where he ended up in Prisoner SpongeBob and Timmy's cell. Timmy then picked up Clem and ate him. Leader Plankton then shouted "CLEM SHALL BE DEFEATED!" "Sir, you already defeated Clem," said Sand Squidward. "See! I told you I would defeat him!" said Leader Plankton. Sand Squidward faceplamed and Leader Plankton dropped Sand Larry and Sand Squidward off at the island before returning to the Bucket of Evil. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:2013